


Detective Chloe Decker

by thedothatgirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Lauren German - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Portrait of Detective Chloe Decker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Detective Chloe Decker

Pencil sketch portrait of Lauren German as 'Dectective Chloe Decker' from 'Lucifer'

Caran D'Ache Pencils on Pastel paper.


End file.
